Battle it out!
by Kathrynzala
Summary: Two or more fight over another character winner gets date, loser gets punished! Ideas needed!
1. Chapter 1

Battle it out! (no yuri, no yaio)

Here's where Two or more characters battle it out to date another character. Winner dates Prize, Loser faces consequences.

THE BATTLES:

Masaya vs. Kish vs. Ryou NO WAY KEIICHIRO (Prize: Ichigo)

Kish vs. Ryou vs. Pai NO WAY MASAYA (Prize: Mint)

Pai vs. Ryou NO WAY KEIICHIRO OR MASAYA (Prize: Lettuce)

Keiichiro vs. Pai NO WAY KISH (Prize: Zakuro)

Tart vs. OC NO WAY ANY EXISTING CHARACTER (Prize: Pudding)

Lettuce vs. Ichigo vs. Mint (Prize: Ryou)

Zakuro vs. OC NO WAY LETTUCE (Prize: Keiichiro)

Lettuce vs. Zakuro vs. Mint (Prize: Pai)

Pudding vs. OC NO WAY ANY EXISTING CHARACTER (Prize: Tart)

Minto vs. Ichigo NO WAY ZAKURO (Prize: Kisshu)

Those are the fights. Review to give me ideas, outcomes, settings, possible date areas for winner and prize, loser's punishment, and modifications. If you can convince me enough, one of the fights might be decided in Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle or Marco Polo or Pillow fights or-

Pudding: Na no da, they're getting bored!

Oh rite, sorry bout that, plz R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tally! 

Prize: Ichigo Masaya: 0 votes Kish: 1 vote Ryou: 1 vote

Prize: Mint Kish: 0 votes Ryou: 0 votes Pai: 0 votes Prize:Retasu Pai: 1 votes Ryou: 2 votes

Prize: Pudding Tart: 0 votes Yuebi : 0 votes

Prize: Zakuro Keiichiro: 0 votes Pai: 0 votes

Prize:Ryou Lettuce: 1 vote Ichigo: 0 votes Minto: 0 votes

Prize: Keiichiro Zakuro:0 votes Rei: 0 votes

Prize:Pai Retasu: 0 votes Zakuro: 0 votes Mint: 0 votes

Prize: Tart Pudding: 0 votes OC ( cute girl alien, 10 yrs. old, likes candy drops just as much as Pudding) 0 votes Prize:Kisshu Minto: 0 votes Ichigo: 1 vote

ICHIGO : Spin the bottle.

Masaya uneasily sat down in the circle around the bottle saying he needed to protect Ichigo.

Ryou confidently sat on the opposite end thinking of where to take Strawberry after he won.

Kish, well he just hovered over the bottle, promising himself he will win.

Man... Ichigo was caught in a rope around her arms, legs, and stomach. Escape was futile. Nobody even Masaya, took notice and put her down. Kish pecked her on the cheek. Ryou called her clumsy.

Poor poor Ichigo. Oh yeah I know there's no fight with a prize of Masaya I just can't see anybody but Ichigo fighting and can't think of an OC so if he doesn't win Ichigo he'll just find his own OC and live happily ever after. Wheeeeeeee!

Back to the game.

"Shall we begin?"

Kish taken aback by this by no means remained flying and simply asked who she was.

Not quite the case with the other two. Not a pretty sight when Ryou jumped up on top of Ichigo's rope, lost hold, and fell down on Ichigo. Not a pretty site when Masaya and Kish looked ready to kill him. Ichigo's face? NOT A PRETTY SIGHT.

"It is I, the great authoress of the idea that brought you here now."

"Oh, hi, Kathrynzala." Kish commented calmly.

"You will adress me as The High And Mighty Ruler Of Your Puny Existence! And Of This Fanfic!"

"Wahteva' high and might idiot..."

"I can take you out of the competition for the Strawberry Neko 12 trophy!"

Kish quickly shut up as did the others who were about to make a sly remark on Kish's perverted "charm" side.

"WHEN DID I BECOME A TROPHY!" obviously mad at us Ichigo screamed.

"I'll erase your thing from the competition if you're not quiet and you're instead comlaining during this."

Ichigo did the same as Kish, wanting to find her dream daete hoping it be Masaya yet at the same time looking at how hot Kish and Ryou were. And they ALL loved her! Making it impossible to eliminate any of them.

"Aaaaaanyway, we'll spin this bottle whoever kisses Ichigo 3 times first wins"  
Ichigo was furious but stayed soundless.

"Hey, isn't that just luck!" asked Ryou who wasn't happy knowing he only had 1/3 a chance escpecially with the wind.

"Not really. It's more skill because you get 10 seconds to kick and punch the bottle towards your direction and whoever it's on at the end of the countdown comes up and kisses her.

"Hai!" they all chimed.

Ichigo sweatdropped with a vein popping up. She was by now used to each one of them kissing her anyway but c'mon she can't even attempt to dodge like this!

"10...(Ryou kick) 9...(Masaya punches) 8...(Kish grabs) 7...(Kish shoots lasers ) 6...(Ryou and Masaya take action) 5... (random scuffle)

and it lands on...Kish!

And on it went like that. It landed on Ryou, Kish again, Masaya, Masaya, then Ryou. They all had two kisses.

Ichigo was shaking with veins, still tied up against her will. She had eyes for all of them but...

T-minus (lol, hey been a while since i said that) 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

And it landed on-

"Don't tell them yet! Um, yea anyway once we've written all the battles we will tally Ichigo's votes and continue this chapter along with the date."

Plz R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Tally! Prize: Ichigo Masaya: 0 votes Kish: 5 votes Ryou: 2 votes

Prize: Mint Kish: 1 vote Ryou: 0 votes Pai: 0 votes Prize:Retasu Pai: 3 votes Ryou: 3 votes

Prize: Pudding Tart: 1 vote Yuebi : 0 votes

Prize: Zakuro Keiichiro: 1 vote Pai: 0 votes

Prize:Ryou Lettuce: 2 votes Ichigo: 1 vote Minto: 0 votes

Prize: Keiichiro Zakuro: 1 vote Rei: 0 votes

Prize:Pai Retasu: 2 vote Zakuro: 0 votes Mint: 0 votes

Prize: Tart Pudding: 2 votes OC ( cute girl alien, 10 yrs. old, likes candy drops just as much as Pudding) 0 votes Prize:Kisshu Minto: 2 votes Ichigo: 1 vote

No, Knight who says NIH, I didn' count your votes more than once 

MINT- Dance Party! Whooo! Yeah! WHEEEEEE!

"This is stupid" Pai lied to keep his dignity and to pretend he was forced to run for Minto altho he kinda was.

"I don't care! Besides, if I don't win Neko-chan, I might have Tori-chan! If I don't get Tori-chan, I might have Neko-chan! Or both!"

"Or neither" Pai mumbled.

"I'm sick of your stupid pet names!"

"Ryou! What are you doing here!"

"Running for Mint's boyfriend, dummy."

They stayed silent like that until Mint came in.

Her blue beautiful top buns were let loosely waving at her shoulders. she was in a pretty, long negligee. But she was tied up with tape over her mouth for being so uncooperative. Other than that, it was easy to see why all the contestants were staring at her and blushing!

"Mifhwldvfk wl!"

The security guard watching Mint and teasing her replies simply as follows. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that." Repaeting the pattern over and over and over again. 

May the competition begin!

"No wait!" scream fangirls, rushing in.

"Why won't you dance for meeeee, Kisshu!"

"Pai! You're even handsomer in person!"

"Ryou, let me help you get chaned for the dance!"

I come in here "It's decided! You girls may suit them up and rehearse them!"

This got a few blushes, several cheers, and ' what! ' 's from the guys.

Pai came in, clearing his head of his thoughts on the bird-girl, trying to convince himself he did not like her. His pigtail-like hair strands were tied into one, extra hair lying by his neck like he grew some hair and it wasn't as ruffled on top. He wore the same, but the shirt was mended down, the pants pulled up further, and a cuter design with a bow tie choking him.

Kish had his put up hair put pointing downward, still tied in two but most hair at his sides. He wore half a tux and his regular shorts pulled up further. Just imagine.

Ryou came in just looking the same as he had in Book 3 where he danced with Ichigo.

Minto certainly got an eyeful, not for a moment looking away from the hot guys trying to win her over. If not for the tape and ropes, she might actually enjoy herself. But her inner conciounse (con-shee-unce cuz i nost defintly spelled it wrong) knew she would run at the first sign of light, not wanting to forcingly date one of them.

Surprisigly enough they were all great dancers. And if that was not enough, Mint had to cast the deciding vote!

Every move she watched them in their cute outfits waving their arms about and gracefully finding footholds on nothing. She had known she was blushing deep red and shook her head in denail that she was in love. Zakuro wasn't in love. So she obviously couldn't be! Right? They were all dancing for her! They would look ridiculous to the simple passerby, but they danced just for her!

Before she knew it, they were done and they all knelt in front of her as if a prince proposing marriage to the royal princess with their head down and eyes closed, all hoping to be pointed at by the, if you might call it, "fair maiden" before them.

After much consideration, she slowly and still unsurly pointed at...

Cliffy! Now cast your vote meaning R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Tally! 

Prize: Ichigo Masaya: 3 votes Kish: 7 votes Ryou: 3 votes

Prize: Mint Kish: 4 votes Ryou: 1 vote Pai: 0 votes Prize:Retasu Pai: 4 votes Ryou: 6 votes

Prize: Pudding Tart: 4 votes Yuebi : 0 votes

Prize: Zakuro Keiichiro: 3 votes Pai: 1 vote

Prize:Ryou Lettuce: 3 votes Ichigo: 1 vote Minto: 1 vote

Prize: Keiichiro Zakuro:3 votes Rei: 1 vote

Prize:Pai Retasu: 4 votes Zakuro: 2 votes Mint: 0 votes

Prize: Tart Pudding: 4 votes OC ( cute girl alien, 10 yrs. old, likes candy drops just as much as Pudding) 0 votes Prize:Kisshu Minto: 4 votes Ichigo: 3 votes

RETASU/LETTUCE- LETTUCE QUIZ!

Ryou sat down at his computer, setting his fingers to allign with the keyboard.

Pai flew over to it, arms folded.

Neither of them could admit they volunteered for Retasu's boyfriend.

But she knew. We told her. And she was blushing often, thinking of which she would end up with.

"Hey! You told her!" they yelled simultaneously and embarrased.

Yep! And you can't hit me because we're talking through text.

Ryou attempts strangle. Pai attempts lasers.

That didn't hurt.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"Anyway, I shall explain the rules. Ooh, cool, I talk with actual quotation marks now! Anyway, you will each get a 20 question quiz on Lettuce. I know you've both been spying on her, so it shouldn't be hard to get a B or higher. Highest grade wins! And don't even think about cheating, the questions are in different orders."

Pie and Ryou give me an evil death glare for the 'spying part'.

Retasu was now 1,000,000 shades of red, 50,000 from the cherry cake she had dropped and tripped face first into while bringing it to me.

Now she'll be punished for ruining my cake.

The contestants start to throw things at me. I give up, and the test begins.

-5 mins. later...-

"Done!" they shouted one after another.

-Another few minutes-

"Such great eavesdroppers! You both got A+! But-"

I knew I said too much, but I continued talking.

"(sweatdrop) -But one of u got 100, the other 99. The winner is..."

Review plz! Short, I know. But what else to say? 


	5. Chapter 5

Votes:

Ichigo- Masaya: 5 votes Kish: 8 votes Ryou: 4 votes

Mint- Kish: 7 votes Ryou: 3 votes Pai: 1 vote

Lettuce- Pai: 7 votes Ryou: 8 votes

Pudding- Tart: 4 votes Yuebin: 0 votes

Zakuro- Keiichiro: 3 votes Pai: 2 votes

Ryou- Lettice: 4 votes Ichigo- 3 votes

Keiichiro- Zakuro: 3 votes Rei: 1 vote

Tart- Pudding: 4 votes OC (cute girl alien, 10 yrs. old, likes candy drops as much as Pudding): 0 votes

Kisshu- Minto- 11 votes Ichigo: 8 votes

PUDDING-

Pudding waited in a room alone, waiting to hug the boys competing for life or death to beat her. ...well, the loser I HOPE will only be rendered unconcious and not dead...

In the room where the get prepared, Yuebin was twirling plates and chuckling gentalmenly.

"Purin is so sweet-hearted. To think she would go to the depths of hugging two boys she is uncertain will turn out as men, and dating whoever appreciates her grope enough to return it."

"SHUT UP ALREADY! It's Pudding, and she's not shy of hugging anybody! We were just chosen, even though we're EXTREMELY unlikely contestants, by Kathrynzala to win her!!"

"Pudding is not her proper name."

Tart ignore him, and flying and smiling ot himself, thought of how many candy drops he would get for whatever this thing called a "date" was.

Yuebin was being Yuebin and bowing to the competition, but Tart looked away. MAY THE COMPETITION BEGIN!

Unwillingly, the short alien teleports himself and monkey girl's "fiance" into the room with Pudding.

"3...(Taruto gulps)... 2...(Yeubin stares through the announcer)...1 (they both close their eyes)"

Pudding jumps acrobatically foward, "Yay, Na No Da!" and squeezes them tighter than ever.

"(Me) That's it, Pudding! Tighter!"

She squeezes tighter. They almost choke to death.

"TIGHTER!!"

We hear many snapping sounds in the back.

"AS TIGHT AS YOU CAN, PUDDING!"

"That's enough already!" Tart screams yet it pokes out like a whisper.

Yuebin, actually not using good grammar from suffering so much, said, "Watta great h-hugger!" slightly falling.

FINALLY, someone passes out and the winner is casted.

"And the winner is..."

Tell them to review time? Yup, tell them to review time.

This is me telling you to review -. You'll notice I didn't say please or ask, I just TOLD you you are going to review...so review!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Votes:

Ichigo- Masaya: 6 votes Kish: 9 votes Ryou: 5 votes

Minto- Kish: 8 votes Ryou: 3 votes Pai: 1 vote

Retasu- Pai: 8 votes Ryou: 8 votes

Purin- Tart: 6 votes Yuebin: 0 votes

Zakuro- Keiichiro: 5 votes Pai: 3 votes

Ryou- Lettuce: 5 votes Ichigo: 4 votes

Keiichiro- Zakuro: 4 votes Rei: 1 vote

Taruto- Pudding: 6 votes OC (cute alien girl, 10 yrs old, likes candy drops as much as Pudding): 0 votes

Kisshu- Mint: 11 votes Ichigo: 9 votes

ZAKURO- Acting gone wrong

Keiichiro and Pai sat, awaiting eagerly to start the competition.

"Keiichiro Akasaka...Pai something-or-other...we are shooting a new movie, and Zakuro is playing the lead heroine. To decide who she shall date, you guys will act as the hero and film a scene with her, then she'll choose you for the date and the movie."

Pai, bored, floated over to the stage to audition first while his opponent Keiichiro sat, a little worried (KEIICHIRO?! WORRIED?! Now that's OOC!) about his acting skills.

Zakuro's hair was loose, as usual, in a smooth fashion. Her raven black hair fluttered around as she sat back on a rock after a battle scene. Her strapless purple dress shifted from the wind made from an offstage fan on high. Pie entered, costumeless, and said in a monotone voice, still flying, "Lady Katherine, what is wrong?" with no emotion, not making it sound like a question, and looking directly at the cameraman. 

"Cut already!" the director shouted, a little enraged and impatient because before I, Kathrynzala, came along with this plan, he had gone through 50 "heroes". Keiichiro came on stage in the same clothes as always as well. " Lady Katherine," he said in his usual voice and grasping her hand, " what is wrong?" He was smiling (no surprise), and giving a blushing effect. "Cut, cut, cut! You're showing concern, not happy and seductiveness!"

"Geez" he muttered. "Now Zakuro, go find them some costumes and practice with them in the other room until they're good enough to be seen performing in front of these eyes." Pointing to his eyes, he stormed off.

"I...have to wear...THIS?" 

" ugh Yes... we've been over this...now get into the changing room, and change into this..." Zakuro shoved the clothes in his hands, rather coldly, but that's to be expected..

While grumbling, Pai took out his pigtails as she suggested, unsheathed a fake sword, grabbed the golden shield with a serpent pattern and changed. He emerged wearing a white sheet ( like a toga but not with the bottom part, this is only his top) folded across his chest and white quarteroys. As this is happening, Zakuro shapes up Keiichiro. Actually, he can keep his hair in a ponytail, so all he has to do is change into the same clothes as Pai. SEVERAL tries later, the Fujiwara girl finally accepted their acting.

"Alright...scene 38 take one!" After the little clapper thing's white edges clamped together and became unattatched again, the scene started.

Zakuro fell gently from where she was standing after finishing the battle onto a large boulder, resting a hand over her forehead.

Pai rushed to her side and knelt down beside her. "Lady Katherine...are you all right? (they changed the hero's line)" His eyes showed concern, his eyebrows lifted, and he watched the princess directly. "Y-yes, I'm fine, William." Pai slowly slipped his arms behind her back and lifted her up in front of him. They embraced a warm hug, then leaned in for a kiss. Keiichiro looked away.

"Aaaaand..great!" Pai got off the stage, confident then smirked at Keiichiro as they crossed paths. The camera begins filming yet again: Zakuro fell gently from where she was standing after finishing the battle onto a large boulder, resting a hand over her forehead. (did you expect her to do something different for Keiichiro?) Keiichiro hurriedly came to the giant rock and went down on his knees. "Lady Katherine...are you all right?" His worried eyes stared intensly into her huge brown ones. He spoke in a sad voice, obviously hoping she'd say yes. "Y-yes, I'm fine, William." Keiichiro brought her close to him with his arms and hugged her tightly. They both leaned foward and shared a kiss as Pai had with Zakuro, and this time, Pai was the one to not look.

"Great!" the director replied once again. "Have you made your choice, Zakuro?"

"I-I'll date and do this movie...with..." Her cool image was ruined. She spazzed and blushed furiously while whispering out the name.

Please review! Straight to the point is best! 


	7. Chapter 7

Votes:

Ichigo- Masaya: 7 Kish: 9 Ryou: 6

Minto- Kish: 10 Ryou: 4 Pai: 1

Retasu- Pai: 9 Ryou: 10

Purin- Tart: 7 Yuebin: 0

Zakuro- Keiichiro: 7 Pai: 5

Ryou- Lettuce: 7 Ichigo: 5 Mint: 4

Keiichiro- Zakuro: 6 Rei: 2

Taruto- Pudding: 7 OC (10 year old cute alien girl that likes candy drops as much as Pudding)

Kisshu- Mint: 13 Ichigo: 10

RYOU- Romeo and Juliet, and Juliet, and Juliet...

This idea is stolen from Ranma 1/2 copyright Rumiko Takahashi 'cept there are three Juliets rather than Romeos. Why I chose this for Ryou's thing, I have no clue. On with the play!

"I can't believe Kathrynzala is making us to do a play to compete for Ryou." Ichigo said unhappily to Mint and Lettuce. Lettuce, who has a crush on him, said nothing and continued to get into her Juliet costume. Ichigo wore a violet purple dress, red heels, and a red and orange overstuffed beret. Lumping the beret occasionally back onto her head because of falling, she clicked (Cuz of her heels) onto the stage. There was Ryou, in blue, fancy clothing, standing right before her. Stopping herself from blushing, she climbed onto the tower, and the play starts rolling just as Ichigo realizes she has absolutely no idea what the lines are. Staring off Ryou's sheet which she couldn't see all that well, Ichigo said, " Romeo, Romeo, where the fort art? Oh, thou Romeo!" Ryou gave her a funny look and continued although there were more lines for her to say before this line. " Shall I hear more, or should I speak at this." Ichigo squinted, but it was no better. As she took a small pause to catch a breath, Mint jumped in and told Ichigo she was done. Mint, of course, knew all the lines, but had no emotion to show for it. " 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy," Mint said, looking straight at the audience and using a monotone voice, "Thou art myself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face." Lettuce timidly walked onto the castle balcany Mint was standing and whispered, "Um...is it my turn...?" Mint said nothing and walked off the stage. Lettuce knew most of the lines but got incredibly nervous both of stage fright and because of doing a romantic play with Ryou. "Uh..um..O-Oh, be some other n-name uh..belonging to a..a man." Looking at the audience, looking at Ryou, and looking down was not a good combination, but Retasu did it anyway. A couple seconds later she was falling to the stage floor and Ryou was running toward her with his arms outstretched.

After catching her, the audience clapped, assuming it was over. Ryou let down Lettuce, and helped Mint and Ichigo get backstage. Ryou was always honest so he said, " Strawberry, you didn't know any of the lines. Mint, you can act if it's a commerical or movie, but not in a play? Lettuce, you stammered and fell. But the audience loved it, and I suppose I'll date...you, (blocked)!"

Please review..yeah short.


	8. Chapter 8

Votes:

Ichigo- Masaya: 7 Kish: 10 Ryou: 7

Minto- Kish:10 Ryou: 5 Pai: 2

Retasu- Pai: 10 Ryou: 10

Purin- Tart: 7 Yuebin: 0

Zakuro- Keiichiro: 7 Pai: 6

Ryou- Lettuce: 7 Ichigo: 6 Mint: 5

Keiichiro- Zakuro: 6 Rei: 2

Taruto- Pudding: 7 OC (10 year old cute girl alien that likes candy drops as much as Pudding): 0

Kisshu- Mint: 13 Ichigo: 11

KEIICHIRO- A cooking disaster!

"Rei, Keiichiro's old girlfriend, and Zakuro, his employee, are fighting to the ends of the Earth to win his affection! Step right up as they try winning him over with his favorite... cooking!"

Zakuro blushed a deep red, wishing to deny her willingness in the event, but that seemed too normal for anime characters, so she kept her mouth shut.

Rei was not too happy to get back together with Keiichiro either, but deep down, in their hearts, they call out for him!

Ok, so that's one big, fat fib...but so what?!

Keiichiro sits daintily at one of the tables at Cafe' Mew Mew. Smiling, he dabs his mouth with his napkin and waits for their cooking.

Zakuro and Rei are in the kitchen, both in front of tons of edible objects. The timer is turned on, and the contest begins!

Zakuro, who knows nothing in the slightest about cooking, started randomly beating eggs and cakebatter together. Rei, who BELIEVED she was an expert on cooking, had in truth forgotten every last fact.

"DONE!" they both shouted, eager for Keiichiro's response and because of their competitive nature. Keiichiro Akasaka stared at the girls. Zakuro looked as though flour exploded on her face. Part of her apron was burned, and yolk was on her elbows (her sleeves were rolled up). Even her pants were from waist to ankle covered with consumable foods! Her opponent was no different. Rei was covered in sticky dough, and all over her body were dabs of cakebatter. Her face was a mess, an earthquake, a volcanic eruption!

Happily and expecting a good reply, they both placed their plates at the table Keiichiro sat at. Well...Zakuro put the unnamable food down rather harshly, because that's just a reflex of hers.

Both finished products looked unusually like multicolored glop. After tasting a tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny bite of each, Keiichiro forced a pleasant grin.

Maintaining his politeness, although his drooping face contrasted to what he said, they bought it when he said that it tasted delicious and they were great first-timers.

"Both were beautifully mixed and perfectly delightful cakes! (If that is what they were.) I see the makings of wonderful chefs in both of you! Maybe I can help you improve your methods one time, and...uh.. Ryou can taste test! I loved both! But one of the dishes had a TAD too much mashed potatoes in it!" (Mashed potatoes in cake?!? They really ARE horrible cooks! Worse than Akane from Ranma 1/2!)

After that, Zakuro and Rei were positively sure Keiichiro was not being, but actually saying the opposite of what was brutally honest.

Either way, they stared at full attention while Keiichiro announced the winner through a scarred-for-life mouth.

Please review! Next up is Tart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o I'm hyped up on sugar. GottagopostareviewpleasethenI'llgetupthenextchapterluvyouguys!!


	9. Chapter 9

Tally

Ichigo- Masaya: 8 Kish: 11 Ryou: 7

Minto- Kish: 11 Ryou: 6 Pai: 2

Retasu- Pai: 11 Ryou: 11

Purin- Tart: 8 Yuebin: 0

Zakuro- Keiichiro: 8 Pai: 7

Ryou- Lettuce: 8 Ichigo: 7 Mint: 5

Keiichiro- Zakuro: 7 Rei: 3

Taruto- Pudding: 8 OC ( 10 year old cute girl that likes candy drops as much as Puddin)

Kisshu- Mint: 14 Ichigo: 12

TARUTO! ----- Dangerous Candy Drop Catastrophe!

"Thank you for joining us today, as Pudding and (as I've named her) Miki, use their expertise on gymnastics and such to fight. They are given pillows, hard candy, and salad forks to fight with. The gym floor is completely covered with huge rubber balls. Should one lose balance and touch the ground, they lose. First one to pop a candy drop into Tart's mouth (who is helplessly chained to the wall at the East side of the gymnasium) wins! You have 10 candy drops wich means 10 tries. Anyone caught using more than 5 of the candy drops to hit their enemy or cut them off will be disqualified. In other words, the limit on how many candy drops you can use to your advantage is 5. Any questions?" Before giving them a chance to answer, I say, "Good! Go!"

"I don't know who you are, but if you think for one second Tar-Tar is yours...", Miki shouts purposely not finishing.

This startles Pudding and she falls toward the floor as if she is shackled to it from sudden stop in her planned aerial attack. A hair briefly comes in contact with the ground, but the owner is desperately holding on to the top of a rubber ball with her feet! Didn't expect one of these hair-raising, chair leaning things would happen so soon, didja?

Pudding rebounds off the ball and bounces toward Miki. She pulls out a pillow and flat nails her in the stomach. The wind is almost blown out of Miki, but she threw out two salad forks and just manages latching on to a ball with her arm.

Seeing as she would never **seriously** damage anybody as all Mew Mew characters excepting Kish, Pie, and Taruto, the forks were aimed directly to the top parts of Pudding's sleeves not occupied by her arms. Pudding hung to the opposite wall from Miki as she advanced, jumping three large balls with every kick-off. Miki drew close enough to place the fear of ...losing Tart in Pudding's heart. She was soon within hitting range, and Pudding had succesfully grabbed the salad fork with her mouth. Mere inches away, Pudding had just pulled the fork out, balancing by the shirt sleeve that still remained pinned to the walls, and turned her head downward, stabbing it through the baggy part of Miki's shorts. Surprising her, Miki falls back and the fork pops the rubber ball underneath her. During this period of time, Pudding pulls out the other fork (thankfully with her free hand) and lands not so perfectly on a rubber ball, balancing with her hands on one ball, the feet on another. After regaining composure, Purin leaped toward the slightly floating Taruto. Before she even crossed two balls, Miki, who had caught herself and scrambled up onto a ball by now, threw 3 large tootsie lollipops at her.

The first narrowly missed konking her head, the next two knocking painfully into Pudding's shoulder. Sensing something amiss, Tart wakes up (he was sleeping the whole time!) Before falling to a rubber ball or being attacked by Miki, Pudding throws a couple candy drops in Tart's direction. Tart, unsure of which girl he wanted to date, didn't know if he should lean forward with an open mouth or lean back with zipped lips. He chose to open his mouth remaining where he was, letting the fate of the throw decide. At this point, Miki throws a candy drop against the wall near him and it hits Pudding's candy as well as Miki's toward Pudding. They bonk her in the nose and she falls back, hanging just slightly onto the ledge. I pass this as legal...I mean, I didn't say she had to use HER 5 candy drops to help her! Aaah, rotten tomatoes! "(Shakily) _Eee! D-don't ha-hate me, PuddingtTart lov-lovers!_"

Back with the story, both Pudding and Miki have reached a mere 5 rubber balls away from Tart. They both throw a candy drop toward Tart, and each soars toward Taruto's open mouth. He looks around, makes his desicion, and his mouth lunges toward the candy drop thrown by the girl he has chosen.

The other candy bounces off the hard wall, and its owner falls to her knees, accepting defeat not by competition, but Tart's will. The victor delightfully throws up her arms. I pat her on the back and say, " Congratulations on your win, -!!!"

PLZZZZ review!


End file.
